


The Bump in The Night

by DestinyFreeReally



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8076064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyFreeReally/pseuds/DestinyFreeReally
Summary: "Logan, you don't have to- They're trying the door knob like I'm some kind of idiot." The door knob jiggled a few more seconds, before it stilled. Veronica stood behind Back Up, comforted by his low growl. Reflexes tingling, her taser was as ready as they were.If the thief couldn't even pick a simple household lock, Veronica reminded herself she needed to calm down, and stay calm.  
    "That's exactly the problem with your enemies, sweetheart, they never appreciate your genius." Logan stuffed his car key in the ignition, phone still pressed to his ear. "Good thing I can afford a few speeding tickets, huh? Veronica, I'm coming."





	

     Veronica was curled on the couch, empty ice cream pint on the coffee table judging her relentlessly, when she heard a noise outside that spurred Back Up. It was after midnight already, which made her suspicious, until she saw a shadow move past her window, which made her anxious. Turning down the TV, quickly and quietly she tucked herself against the side of the hallway, one hand cradling her taser, and the other dialing her cell.   
  
    "Can't sleep having all those dirty, dirty dreams about me, too?" Logan voice sounded a little sleepy, but still warm to her; making her smile, offering her some perspective and steadying her for a minute.   
  
    "Does that mean you're um,  _not,_ outside my window right now taking advantage of a my-dad-free-space this weekend?" She was whispering, and she thought she heard Logan sit up even as she was listening for noises outside.   
    "Stay on the phone with me, okay, I'm coming. I'm putting my shoes on, getting my keys-"  
  
    "Logan, you don't have to- They're trying the  _door knob_ like I'm some kind of  _idiot._ " The door knob jiggled a few more seconds, before it stilled. Veronica stood behind Back Up, comforted by his low growl. Reflexes tingling, her taser was  __as ready as they were.If the thief couldn't even pick a simple household lock, Veronica reminded herself she needed to calm down, and stay calm.  
  
    "That's exactly the problem with your enemies, sweetheart, they never appreciate your genius." Logan stuffed his car key in the ignition, phone still pressed to his ear. "Good thing I can afford a few speeding tickets, huh? Veronica, I'm coming."   
  
     She could hear the promise in his voice, the  _worry_ that they both hoped was over nothing.   
  
    "I know, I know, its fine. He's going around the window, and Back Up has a pretty much bite-first-introductions-later policy." Veronica watched a stocky silhouette creep around to the other side of her front door, to the side of her window, seemingly looking around with his head turning. "What if I-"  
  
    "I'm right here, okay, two more minutes.  _One_ more minute," Logan said, forcefully. Logan threw his car in park, raced up the steps, as he heard glass shatter.   
  
    Veronica snapped on the lights as Back Up charged at the break of glass-  
  
    "Back Up, stop! Stop! Down, boy!" Veronica realized she could recognize her intruder.  
  
    "Duncan?" Logan reached the apartment's face, grabbing the teen and pulling him back through the window, dropping him on the ground.   
  
    Swinging open the front door, Veronica fumed.   
  
     "I should let Back Up eat you anyway, what the  _hell_ are you doing here?" Turning her attention to Logan she couldn't fight the relief she felt, taser till clutched in her hand, even as he looked her over, stroking a calming hand down her back. "I'm sorry I dragged you out of bed," She started.  
  
    "Veronica, I'm  _glad_ you called. Given what you do on a daily basis," He let his hand rub her back a few more seconds, trailing off. Knowing she loved what she did on a daily basis, and knowing he loved her.... Sometimes that got complicated. Her calling him in the middle of the night scared him senseless, but it scared him more when he thought of her  _not_ calling him. "You-" Logan broke contact with Veronica, pulling Duncan up by his shirt collar, that adrenaline came back. "What the hell, dude."


End file.
